Shachi (Canon)/Unbacked0
Summary Shachi was originally a child that was the son of a pirate, however, he was separated from his father when his crew were killed by the Nameless Asura and Shachi was left on the Land of Asuras. While on the Land of Asuras, Shachi eventually met Raoh who taught him the martial art Hokuto Ryū Ken so that Shachi could protect his girlfriend Leia who he met on the Land of Asuras. Using Hokuto Ryū Ken, Shachi became Rakshasa, a man who killed Asuras. Years later, he found out that Kenshiro, the man who killed Raoh, was coming to the Land of Asuras and kidnapped Kenshiro's friend Rin in order to make Kenshiro kill the three Rashō, however, Shachi eventually decided to protect Kenshiro with his life to the point Shachi even removed one of his eyes in order to keep his disguise. Shachi was killed in his fight with Kaioh but not before being reunited with his father and being possessed by the spirit of Hokuto which gave him the strength to hold back Kaioh long enough to stop him from breaking the Hokuto Stone that Kenshiro needed to lift his seals. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 6-B Name: Shachi Origin: Fist of the North Star Gender: Male Age: 20's Classification: Practitioner of Hokuto Ryū Ken, Rakshasa Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Pressure Point Strikes, Status Effect Inducement, Biological Manipulation, Death Manipulation (Hokuto Ryū Ken can instantly kill an opponent by hitting their pressure points), Reactive Power Level (At the start of Kenshiro's fight against Han, Shachi could see their movements but the longer the fight went on the more Shachi adapted to their speed), Statistics Amplification, Fate Manipulation (A talented practitioner of Hokuto Shinken can summon the star of death to be seen above their opponent which guarantees the person who sees it will die), Resistance to Fate Manipulation and Precognition (Every user of Hokuto Shinken can change their fates to the point that people who can accurately see the future can't do the same with Hokuto, During Raoh and Toki's fight they were so strong that even God couldn't predict who would win) Attack Potency: At least Large Country Level (Fought on par with and killed Kaiser, Harmed an injured Hyoh) Speed: FTL (Fought on par with Kaiser) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Large Country Level Durability: At least Large Country Level (Survived hits from Kaiser) Stamina: Average Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Hokuto Ryū Ken (Big Dipper Lapis Lazuli Fist): Hokuto Ryū Ken is a rival to Hokuto Shinken in the Land of Asura. The main ability of Hokuto Ryū Ken is to hit pressure points on the opponent's body to affect their body, there 1109 pressure points on the human body and depending on what pressure point is hit a different effect will happen. ** Katsu Hagan (Scream-Grabbing Jab): Katsu Hagan is a technique where Shachi jabs his fingers into the pressure points on the opponent's head which causes them to die either by having the body shut down or by having their head explode. ** Hama Tokushi (Destructive Scraping Solitary Finger): Hama Tokushi is a technique where Shachi jabs a finger into a pressure point on the opponent's forehead which causes a portion of the opponent's head to explode. ** Shun En Sen (Sudden Fire Sage): Shun En Sen is a technique where Shachi jabs a pressure point on the opponent's chest which causes their chest to explode. ** Haryuu Souran (Burning Flight of Destruction): Haryuu Souran is a technique where Shachi jumps into the air a rapidly punches any opponent beneath him. ** Tou Shu So Ha (Conquerer's Rage): Tou Shu So Ha is a technique where Shachi jumps into the air to deliver a powerful kick. ** Rasetsu Tenkai (Rakashasa's Fury): Rasetsu Tenkai is a technique where Shachi rapidly kicks the opponent with powerful kicks. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Unbacked0 Category:Tier 6